The nightmare
by TheMultigeek
Summary: We all have dreams. They tell you what's going on with your feelings and your life. For Nick's case his nightmare would change his relationship with a certain someone his his life.


**The nightmare**

A new day had started, the sun hasn't risen yet the birds were chirping and everyone in the city had fallen asleep so their health could be restored for the day ahead of them (except for the ones who were on night shifts).

In one of the rooms of a low quality hotel, there was a rabbit named Judy who was resting so she could regain her strength for another tough day at her job at the police department.

As she was dreaming about the joys of her job in helping civilians with whatever was troubling them, her phone rang suddenly. Causing Judy to wake up and drag herself from the bed to her desk where her phone was placed.

When she looked at who was calling her, she saw it was Nick. Who was calling her at two in the morning which was unlikely of him to do since whenever he was tired and done for the day, he would sleep and wouldn't disturb a soul until he had his first sip of his coffee the following morning.

She answered the call. "Nick it's 2 AM! What do you want?"

"J-J-Judy?" Nick said in a scared and worrying tone of voice.

"Nick?" Judy replied in shock "Nick what's wrong?"

"I um… I had a bad dream." Nick was still maintaining that scared tone in his voice. Judy had never heard him like this.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Yeah. But can you please come over?" Nick asked with urgency

"Can't you tell me now?" Judy replied.

"Judy please! I don't want to be alone. I'm scared. Please Judy. Please come over."

She could hear him shivering with fear and could hear him crying. So she decided to put some regular clothes on and rushed to Nick's apartment right after telling him to try to relax and hung up her phone.

Judy ran outside of her complex and made her way to the inside of Nick's apartment complex and then went to the floor his apartment was on (Which took her around an hour to do).

When she reached her destination, she knocked on Nick's door. She didn't get an answer. So she knocked again. Suddenly she saw Nick open the door. The state of him was the worst thing she had ever seen.

He was wearing blue checked pyjama trousers and a dark green shirt. His fur was static, his eyes were watering from crying and he still had the shakiness in his voice.

"Nick?" Judy said, as she was shocked at what she was seeing.

"Come in" Nick told her.

They than sat down on the sofa that was in the centre of his apartment.

"Nick what happened." Judy questioned.

"Well. Do you remember when we were in the history museum a year ago. And I had to pretend to be savage so we could expose bellweather's plan in ridding predators from the city?"

"Yeah."

"Well. In my dream. I…I..I killed you."

"What?" Judy replied in complete shock.

"I couldn't control what I was doing. Bellweather hit me with the night howler serum. I kept telling myself to stop. But I couldn't. I watched you die. I couldn't do anything but watch." Nick then began crying as he was telling her what happened in his dream.

"Nick it was only a dream." Judy tried to calm him down the best she could.

"I don't know why I dreamt that. I don't know why thought about hurting you. You know I would never do that." Nick just kept crying as he was talking to her.

"It wasn't real, I'm still here. And I'm not going anywhere. " A tear was falling out of Judy's left eye.

Judy looked down to notice his hands trembling uncontrollably.

"Nick. You're shaking!" She grabbed his hands tightly so they could stop. But it was no use, they just kept shaking.

"I'm scared Judy. I don't know why this is happening to me." Nick said as he trying to remain calm. "I just want it to go away."

"Is this the first time you've had this dream?" Judy asked.

"No. I've had this before. Two weeks ago I think" He responded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Well the good thing is you told me. We can do something about it."

Judy rested her head on Nick's right arm and let out a few tears as she watched her friend feel vulnerable letting his emotions run wild ( **No pun intended** ).

She then suggested an idea to him. That could possibly help him with his dreams.

"Maybe I could call a therapist so we can deal with this properly." Judy explained

"Yeah. And maybe I can tell him about how my love life isn't going anywhere and other related topics." Nick responded with a chuckle. Showing her his witty and sly personality was still there. Even if it wasn't fully exposed.

"Nick this is serious. I hate seeing you like this. I want the Nicholas wilde I know really well back. Please. For me. "

He sighed before responding. " Ok. I'll do it. For you."

"Thank you Nick." Judy said as she closed her eyes.

After a few minutes passed, Judy decided it was time for her to leave.

"Ok. I'm going to go. Try to get some sleep ok."

As she was about to get up, Nick grabbed her hand and begged her not too.

"Judy. I don't think I can be on my own tonight. Can you stay with me?"

She could see how much he wanted her to be with him. So after hearing what he had to say, she agreed to stay. Judy then sat back down.

"Ok. Just to get some sleep. If you need anything I will be here."

"Thank you" Nick replied with a smile.

"Anytime"

Nick smiled.

"You're better at this than Finnick. All he did whenever I told him about how I was feeling was telling me I'll get over it 'Since I always do'. Because I'm 'Nick Wilde the hustler'" A short chuckle came from him as he titled himself sarcastically.

"How did you two even meet anyway?" Judy asked

"Long story. I'll tell you another time."

Nick made his way to one side of the sofa where he rested his head on the armrest and began to fall asleep peacefully. Knowing his friend was right beside him.

"Goodnight Judy" Nick said as he was closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Nick." Judy closed her eyes and gently fell asleep.

The next day after work. Nick and Judy made their way to the hospital where they were waiting for an appointment with a therapist Judy arranged that morning.

The duo was in the waiting room sitting next to each other. Nick was looking down at his empty cup of coffee. Whereas Judy was holding his left hand trying to comfort him.

"Sure hope this works." Nick said to her.

"It's going to. Trust me" She replied.

Nick moved his head to look at her and did a short smile before he looked down at his coffee again.

After 10 minutes past, the therapist (who was a Doe) came to the waiting room and called out Nick's name.

"Nicholas Wilde?" The therapist called out.

Nick got up from his seat and began to walk towards her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Judy asked.

"No. I'll be fine."

"I hope it goes well then."

Nick made his way towards the doe that led him to one of the rooms. She saw him sit down on the sofa before the therapist closed the room door.

"Ok Judes" Judy said to herself "He'll be fine. I mean this is Nick we're talking about."

An hour and thirty minutes passed. Judy was still sitting down waiting patiently for Nick. Hoping this wasn't a waste of time.

Suddenly he saw him open the door and thanking the doe for everything she's done. He then walked over to where Judy was with the smile she knew and loved.

"Hey carrots." Nick said to her.

"So what was the problem? Is everything ok? Are you ok?" Judy has a fleet of question to ask him about everything that happened for the past hour and thirty minutes.

"I'll tell you later. For now why don't we get out of here." He replied.

"Ok. Sure." Judy replied. Not knowing how to feel about what was told to her.

Since it was around ten o'clock at night. They decided to call it a day and go to their homes.

As they walked outside the front entrance of the hospital. Nick decided it was time for him to part ways with Judy.

"I'm going to walk home if that's ok with you. I just need to think things through."

"I understand. Try to get some rest and stay safe."

"I always am." Nick replied in all his glorious personality that she loved to see everyday since the first time she cared for him.

"Now there is the Nick I know." They both laughed for a brief moment before saying goodbye and started walking the opposite directions.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Nick said as he turned around after taking a few steps forward.

Judy turned around quickly and asked.

"What?"

"Tomorrow is my birthday. So um… yeah."

"Oh ok. That's great! 33 right?"

"Yeah. 33 years old." He replied.

"Well. I'll make sure it will be a great day for you."

Nick laughed "I'm touched. See you tomorrow fluff."

"Bye!"

Judy began to start biting her hand as soon as they broke eye contact.

"I haven't got him anything."

She ran back home where she thought of what to get him at such a short notice.

"Come on you dumb bunny think!" She said to herself angrily. "What does he like? What's he into?"

Suddenly she remembered when he played the song 'Mayonaise' on a guitar at the coffee shop.

"I've got it."

She went on her phone and looked at a website that specialised in guitars and found one that was perfect. Luckily there was only one in stock left and it was next day delivery.

"Yes!" She exclaimed silently.

She then bought it immediately and then went off to bed as soon as the product was brought and ready for delivery.

The next day. Nick and Judy were at the police department and were having lunch since it was break. Judy asked Nick to come to her place around half eight since she told him he got her something. To which he was flattered when he heard that.

So after work. Judy went home to find her delivery wasn't there. So she asked her noisy neighbours if they had it.

She knocked on their door to which they answered.

"Hey guys. Do you have a delivery that was for me?"

"Let me think uh….yeah. Someone gave it to us earlier. Here you go."

He passed the massive cardboard box over to her.

"Thank you"

She opened the door to her apartment and placed the guitar near her bed.

After an hour past, Judy heard a knock on her door. She went over to open it to see who it was. Turned out it was Nick.

"Nick! You're right on time.`' She said as she was looking at her phone for the time.

'Indeed I am." Nick replied "May I come in?"

"Sure"

Nick then walked in to her apartment. He was surprised to see it in all its glory.

"So this is the fabled apartment." Nick stated jokingly.

"I know, it's small and underwhelming."

"It's cosy."

"Thanks" Judy responded with a smile

"I mean at least I'm not living under a bridge am I right?" She chuckled

"Did I ever say sorry for that hustle?" He asked as she sat on her bed.

"No"

"Ok. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings that day." He said with a smile.

"Already forgiven"

"Sly bunny" He returned.

Nick looked to his left to see the cardboard package that was lying there.

"Is that for me?"

"What?" Judy said as she returned from being zoned out. "Oh right."

She grabbed the box and handed it to Nick.

"Happy birthday Nick"

"Oh you didn't have to." He said happily.

"I wanted to" She replied

Nick then opened the delivery and pulled out a guitar.

"Oh my gosh!" he said in a surprised tone. He placed the guitar on his lap and had the biggest smile Judy had ever seen.

( **For the guitar nerds out there like me** )The guitar was a single cutaway deluxe Electro Acoustic.

"Wow." he said in amazement.

"Do you like it?" Judy asked

"I love it! Thank you."

"You're welcome."

It was a pleasing sight for Judy to see Nick so happy. That didn't last long since Nick's smile slowly faded as since something was on his mind.

Nick what's wrong?"

Nick looked up from his guitar to look at her. "It's about what happened in the hospital."

Judy sat down next to him and decided to talk to him about it.

"What did the therapist say?"

Nick leaned his guitar against Judy's desk and explained what happened.

"When I was talking to her about my dream" he explained "I talked to her about what happened and asked her what that meant. She said something along the lines of how I might be having these dreams is it may have to do with the feelings I have for that person."

"But I was the person in your dream." Judy replied in a confused tone.

"Yeah" Nick had a blank expression as he said that.

As Judy was put the pieces together, she was surprised when she figured it out.

"Wait. Are you saying you have feelings for me?"

Nick nodded his head whilst maintaining that same expression.

"How long have you been having these feeling?"

"For a month."

Nick grabbed Judy's hand with both his hands and decided to confess his feelings.

"I need to tell you something. I feel as though I have been keeping this from you for too long. And now feels like the perfect time."

"Go on." Judy told him.

He took a deep breath before explaining himself.

"We have known each other for a long time now, and throughout that time I have grown to care for you more and more. I mean, you were the first person who cared for me in thirteen years and change my life for the better to look on the bright side on pretty much everything. And you focused on who I was as a person and just view me as just a fox. I guess what I'm trying to say is. I love you and I want to be more than your partner."

Judy just stared at him trying to take everything in.

"So what do you say?" Nick asked.

She looked down at Nick's hands, then his face. What she saw in his eyes really said it all. She could tell every word he said was genuine.

She then gave an answer. "In a way. I have thought the same way about you."

"You have?" He questioned.

She nodded.

"So you're answer is?"

Judy sighed before replying. "Ok. I guess I will give it a shot."

A smile came from both of them. They then hugged. As they were, Judy seeped her head into Nick's shoulder. And after a minute she kissed him on the cheek. Making Nick feel warm inside.

"I love you Nicholas Wilde." Judy said to him.

"I know you do carrots. So do I." He replied smiling.


End file.
